Caritatis Acerbus Venenum
by miikarin
Summary: Love's Bitter Poison; Set in Ancient Rome, a story that has some mature themes and implied yaoi. Based on a play. It's a tragedy...
1. Prologue

* * *

**Title:** Caritatis Acerbus Venenum  
**Author:** Hell's Dark Tenshi  
**E-mail:** hellsdarktenshi@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer:** The play _Caritatis Acerbus Venenum_ is not mine, I just revised it; I do not know who wrote it. Weiß Kreuz does not belong to me either.  
**Warning:** Implied Yaoi, angst, mature themes.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Notes:** This story is based on the play _Caritatis Acerbus Venenum_ except using Weiß Kreuz in place of the original characters. I have not changed the storyline in any way. I just put it in a story format complete with feelings and interior monologues. The characters will resemble the Weiß boys and Aya, but they are not starring in this play. The characters will look like them only.

* * *

'--------~~~~~~~~Caritatis Acerbus Venenum - Prologue~~~~~~~~--------' 

* * *

A tale of love, and of love's secret pain...between two lovers that couldn't be together, between two people of which love could never blossom. 

A tale of sorrow, and of bitter regret...for so wrong of teachings could lead one astray, and where the burden of a lost love will tear all apart. 

A tale of passion, and the poison of hate...for a life lost for the belief of her heart, and for the blindness and folly of one who should have understood. 

This is the tale of Caritatis Acerbus Venenum...Love's Bitter Poison, where the mistakes of one lead to the deaths of others; where love faces too many trials to succeed; where family is valued high; and where love is so sacred, so untouchable, that those who strive for it are poisoned. 

So commences our tale...set in times of unjustness when unequality reigns over Rome. An Ancient Rome that is the past, where our tragic tale will take place. In the household of Argento, in a tumultuous day that caused the ceased breaths of the young who would be the future. 

'--------~~~~~~~~(~*~)~~~~~~~~--------' 

**Cast of Characters:**

Argento household:  
Lucian - head of the household, the father  
Aglaia - Lucian's wife, the mother  
Jason - eldest child, son, the character resembles Ran Fujimiya  
Karina - younger child, daughter, the character resembles Aya Fujimiya 

Karina's consciences:  
White: advises her in good will accordance to what is morally right, resembles Omi Tsukiyono  
Black: advises her in good will accordance to what may be the best choice for her own good, resembles Ken Hidaka 

Other characters outside of the family:  
Erasmus Battaglia - betrothed to Karina, Jason's best friend and lover, the character resembles Yohji Kudou 

Women servants 1, 2, Ophelia 

* * *

**A/N:** Got the prologue done. Just remember, and I cannot stress this enough, the Weiß characters are not playing this play. This is now the reality that they are set in, hence the different names. Now it seems that this isn't Weiß Kreuz anymore, but it is, just my take on how they could have been had they lived in Ancient Rome. I'm sorry to all Yohji fans, his character is not the most sympathetic. 

Well, that's all, there are five scenes, so five chapters to come. I'll try to really get in depth of the story so it's not too short and abrupt like the actual play. If you have any questions or comments, e-mail me at ** hellsdarktenshi@hotmail.com** and I'll send it to you. 


	2. Scene One

* * *

**Title:** Caritatis Acerbus Venenum  
**Author:** Hell's Dark Tenshi  
**E-mail:** hellsdarktenshi@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer:** The play _Caritatis Acerbus Venenum_ is not mine, I just revised it; I do not know who wrote it. Weiß Kreuz does not belong to me either.  
**Warning:** Implied Yaoi, angst, mature themes.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Notes:** This story is based on the play _Caritatis Acerbus Venenum_ except using Weiß Kreuz in place of the original characters. I have not changed the storyline in any way. I just put it in a story format complete with feelings and interior monologues. The characters will resemble the Weiß boys and Aya, but they are not starring in this play. The characters will look like them only.

* * *

'--------~~~~~~~~Caritatis Acerbus Venenum - Scene One~~~~~~~~--------' 

* * *

**Scene:** Common room of the large Argento household. It is mid-afternoon and the women are discussing. Aglaia is seated with three other women and her daughter Karina arrives in. The atmosphere is light but Karina is a bit subdued. 

'--------~~~~~~~~(~*~)~~~~~~~~--------' 

Karina entered the common room to find her mother and three of the servants amidst amicable conversation. Karina greeted her mother with a "Good afternoon," then sat down beside her. Her mother was wearing a simple dress that was appropriate for afternoon tea, her red hair was upswept into a bun at the back of her head and was held in place by a jewelled comb. 

Karina sighed. She didn't look very much like her mother, instead, she took after her father. The same dark hair and small frame. She had her mother's midnight blue eyes though, and she had the same etiquette necessary to a proper lady. 

One of the servants interrupted Karina's thoughts by saying, "How tired I am! All this work for the past two weeks...I am glad this will be over by tomorrow! I do not think these old bones can put up with more work." She laughed to finish her statement. 

"I, too, shall breathe easier when tomorrow comes; but not as happy as someone here." She nudged Karina and winked at her while the other two servants snickered. 

"You are right. Who wouldn't be happy to have a young, handsome fellow for a husband!" The first woman continued laughing. 

Aglaia then spoke coldly, "I do not think my daughter cares for any discussion of her husband's attributes. She has enough time to know for herself later. Let us talk about more important matters." She turned to the third servant, seated to the right of her, "Ophelia, have you prepared the flowers to be used tomorrow?" 

Ophelia bowed her head and stood up quickly, "No-o, I forgot all about it. Please excuse me, I will see to it at once." With that, she left the room and a moment of silence settled, which was broken by Karina. 

"I am as happy as can be with my marriage. Erasmus is a very suitable husband. I do not know him well, but my brother, Jason, does. I believe Jason is a good judge of character." She turned to her mother, "Also, father has approved the match. I trust his judgment." 

Her mother chose not to provide her opinions, instead, opting for saying, "So we shall see…. So we shall see." Karina was confused by this answer, but before she could ask her mother the meaning, Ophelia burst in. 

"Karina, your brother has just arrived for the wedding! He wants to see you at once!" She says the good news in hopes of seeing a smile on Karina's face. 

Her words worked, for Karina was gladdened by the news, "Jason is here? Oh, I should not have doubted his word. He did find a way to come. Where is he?" She stood up and proceeded to where Ophelia was standing. 

"He is waiting for you in the garden. I told him you would be there shortly." Ophelia answered. 

Karina then exits and proceeds to the gardens. She loved her brother dearly and had yearned to see him, but he had been away. He did promise her that he would come for her wedding. 

Karina thought about her brother fondly. Jason took after their mother more. He was tall and had the same vibrant red hair. But he took after their father in his purple eyes, though they were a much softer version when he talked to her. He also had his father's nature and was easily angered, but she could see that he loved her and that was what mattered most to her. 

* * *

**A/N:** This is scene one done. I said they were short. The dialogue here is purely from the play and I have not changed any of it. These are their exact words and their expressions. 

Now I have introduced Ran and Aya. The parents of Jason and Karina do not resemble the Fujimiyas. I do not know what they exactly looked like, but I know that their mother did not have red hair. Please don't sue, it's just that I wanted some sort of explanation for an upcoming scene. 

If you have any questions or comments, e-mail me at: **hellsdarktenshi@hotmail.com** or put them in your reviews and I'll address them accordingly. 


	3. Scene Two

* * *

**Title:** Caritatis Acerbus Venenum  
**Author:** Hell's Dark Tenshi  
**E-mail:** hellsdarktenshi@hotmail.com  
**Disclaimer:** The play _Caritatis Acerbus Venenum_ is not mine, I just revised it; I do not know who wrote it. Weiß Kreuz does not belong to me either.  
**Warning:** Implied Yaoi, angst, mature themes.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Notes:** This story is based on the play _Caritatis Acerbus Venenum_ except using Weiß Kreuz in place of the original characters. I have not changed the storyline in any way. I just put it in a story format complete with feelings and interior monologues. The characters will resemble the Weiß boys and Aya, but they are not starring in this play. The characters will look like them only.

* * *

'--------~~~~~~~~Caritatis Acerbus Venenum - Scene Two~~~~~~~~--------' 

* * *

**Scene:** It is still mid-afternoon. Jason is in the garden and Karina hurries to greet him. But Erasmus arrives first to greet and talk to Jason.' 

'--------~~~~~~~~(~*~)~~~~~~~~--------' 

Jason was waiting for his sister in the gardens, when his best friend Erasmus entered the clearing. Erasmus was a tall man and had blond hair with vivid green eyes. He was handsome, witty and charming, which was why Jason probably fell for him in the first place. 

"Jason, you devil! Why did you not send word of your return? It is a good thing my men saw your ship arrive. Oh, how I have missed you!" Erasmus swept Jason into a tight embrace and let him go, "Two months apart and it seems as if we've been separated for years. How long will you be here? I hope you would not have to go back so soon." 

"Alas, friend, I have come only for your wedding. Then I must go back." Jason sighed with regret, "Though I long to stay home and rest, duty comes first. We still have a long way to go, and the enemy is far from defeated." 

"You speak the truth. This past two months I have been itching to get back into the action, but my father insisted I stayed here until I got married." Excitement filled his eyes, "When do you leave? Give word to my men, so that I can ready my ship too." 

Jason looked astonished, "Surely you jest. You cannot mean to leave so soon after the wedding. Your place is with your bride. It would not look right if you deserted her just days after the ceremony. What would my sister think? 

Erasmus suddenly grew angry, "Do you think I give a care to her thoughts? She is but a burdensome stone around my neck." He had an iron look in his eyes as he continued, " Ever since we got betrothed, my life has gone asunder. I will be glad to be rid of her presence. I am leaving with you, and she cannot stop me." 

"You dare speak of my sister in that way? I could easily kill you for your hurtful words." He glared coldly at Erasmus, as if to convey his message clearer. "Ties of blood bind us together, and I will not allow anyone to treat her ill. Not even you." 

Erasmus retaliated in an annoyed fashion, "Oh, curse you and your senseless honor! You think your sister would care? She doesn't even have to know. Why can't things go back the way they were, Jason? Why?!" An almost desperate plea entered near the end of his words. 

"Because it wouldn't be right," Jason said softly, looking down. "Your wife should hold your heart. Even though it pains me, I know things can never be the same again. Our friendship could stay, but nothing else." 

Erasmus lifted Jason's head to see his eyes as he exclaimed, "I will not accept this! Do you think our bond is such an easy thing to discard? Well, if my marriage to Karina is the only reason why we have to end our camaraderie, then I will not marry her. My family is rich in our own right. We do not need her dowry." 

The redhead batted away his friend's hands and stood apart from him, "You will not shame my sister that way! Or I swear, I really will kill you! You will marry Karina, even if I have to force you." 

"No need for that, brother." Karina stepped up from behind a pillar, "I will not marry a man who thinks so little of me that he can shred my character to bits. You are a coward, Erasmus, and I spit on you!" 

Erasmus turned to face her, "Did you really think, even for a moment, that I could want you for yourself? You are nothing. You are an empty shell - no life, no spirit. Do you think I would want to be shackled to the likes of you?" 

"And did you think that given a choice, I would choose you for a husband?" She glanced between Erasmus and her brother, "I trusted my brother when he said you were honorable. It seems he lied. I obeyed my father, because I thought he would know best. But he was wrong." She started to leave, but was held back by her brother. 

"Sister, forgive me, I did not mean for you to get hurt…" 

"Let go of my arm, Jason, and never call me sister again." With that, she left the two of them standing behind her. 

Erasmus regained his wits and smirked, "Well, who would have thought the fool had spirit after all. I guess this solves all our problems nicely." 

"You shameless cur! This is all your doing!" Jason became angry and hit Erasmus, then stalked off. 

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah... I know Erasmus isn't very considerate... I love Yohji... honest, I do! I just decided that it was the way the story was going to go... By the way, Schwarz unfortunately, won't be in this story. 

If you have any questions or comments, please put them in your reviews or e-mail me at ** hellsdarktenshi@hotmail.com** and I will address them accordingly. 


End file.
